Contemporary medical and surgical techniques, including minimally invasive surgical techniques, frequently involve the imaging of a body or portion thereof of an individual with multiple imaging modalities, such as X-ray, X-ray computed tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), ultrasound, and positron emission tomography (PET). Each imaging modality provides a distinct set of information; for example, X-ray imaging may provide more information about bony structures, whereas X-ray computed tomography (CT) imaging may provide more information about soft tissues, and positron emission tomography (PET) imaging may provide more information about the location and concentration of a radiolabeled substance. Images from multiple imaging modalities may be collected at various times and by various systems, and the information provided therein may be useful to healthcare providers for diagnosis and treatment, such as the identification, classification, localization, and interventional targeting of tumors and other tissue abnormalities.